Infinite Heart
by Arksin
Summary: A young boy unknowing befriends the genius Tabane Shinonono and pays for it. In order to save him Tabane makes a rash decision.
1. The Day I Died

**Chapter One: The Day I Died**

Our story starts off on a little island made for the construction of ISs next to the USA. Since the USA government made the island, they wanted it to be as secretive as possible, so they had all the workers of the factory move there with their families. We see a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes and about the age of eight walking the streets of the island with a bag in hand. He's hoping to see his parents that worked in the factory. There was not a school for him to attend on this island so he learn by a teacher that only stayed with him about three hours, for he needed to teach the other children of the island, which weren't a lot. He had siblings, two older sisters who weren't around since they were at the IS Academy over in Japan and he never really saw much of them. His father's an operator for the machines building the ISs while his mother's the manager of the factory. So his nights are usually lonely, and tonight he wanted to surprise his parents by making them food. After all he was the only one able to actually learn how to with all the free time he had on his hands.

**Boy's P.O.V.**

'I really hope they like this!' I thought as I walked to the front gate of the IS Factory, and was about to go into when a guard stopped me.

"Sorry kid, no civilians allowed." He told me, but I smiled and showed him my pass card that my mother gave me in case I need her of the others. He eyes widen and then he sighed.

"Well, I can't really do much now, but let me get another guard to lead you to Mrs. Sage." He told me as he picked up his radio and spoke into it.

"Alright kid, someone's coming to get you. So be good and stay here." He told me as he went back to his post. I rolled my eyes, they always did this to me, most guards know me and just let me in, but nooo it had to be a new one.

"OH ZACKY!" A woman's voice shouted happily, and that made me go pale, I looked at the brown haired guard who is my worst enemy and yet my only true friend on this island. I sighed as I was hugged and nearly died as did so, and yes if you're wondering my name is Zack Sage.

"Clare, you're chocking me . . . please stop!" I gasped out as she let go and I comically caught my breath.

"Please stop doing this every time we met." I asked her but she ignored and grabbed my arm and started taking me to the factory causing me sigh again.

"It's still hard to believe that you're related to Tabane Shinonono. Even with the obvious similarities" I mumbled out as she led me inside. Yes Clare is Tabane's cousin; I got confirmation from the genius herself. Even though I never met her in person, I could tell they were related from the moment I heard her over the phone after a few hours meeting her for the first time about two years ago.

_Flashback_

"So . . . you're related to Tabane Shinonono? Rrrriiiggghht." I said, dragging the word right, as Clare stomped her foot angrily and puffed out her checks.

"It's true, here call her and you'll know!" Clare said handing me her phone that was already calling Tabane. I sat there as it rang with Clare before someone shouted for her.

"CLARE! WE NEED YOUR HELP REAL FAST, COME OVER HERE!" A guard yelled as Clare saluted him and jogged to him. When she was out of sight the other line was picked up.

"It's the amazing genius Tabane Shinonono! What can I do for my cousin?" She asked in a slightly more insane sound tone.

"So this is really Tabane Shinonono?" I questioned her.

"Why of course it is! Who's this, what I know, you're Clarey's boyfriend!" Tabane said as my face suddenly grew warm.

"I-It's n-not like that! She's my best friend and I doubted that she's your cousin, I guess I was wrong." I said as I growled out the last part, she always managed to be right.

"Sorry, sorry just wanted to know! Well it was nice talking to you! I got to go, bye!" She said as she hung up and at that moment Clare returned to me with a smile.

"You were right sorry." I told her as she hugged me.

"That's alright little buddy, I forgive you!" Clare said as she hugged the life out of me.

_Flashback End_

Little did I know though, that today was the day that my life on this island was close to being finished.

**Mysterious Lady's P.O.V.**

"Foolish little genius . . . did you actually think that you could hide from us?" The person asked as she watched a screen with Clare and Zack entering the factory. She then turned to two girls in full armor.

"Go get ready for the attack! I want her in front of me by the morning!" The person ordered the two as they saluted her.

"Yes Ms. Diamond!" They both said as they quickly left, leaving Ms. Diamond alone. She turned back to the screen and grin sinisterly.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

After giving my homemade meals to my parents, Clare and I decided to walk around the factory since she was able to punch out for the day. As she walked she seems to know this place very well, and she even can somehow get clearance for everywhere! I'm beginning to wonder how she's doing this, but I left it as something to do with her being related to Tabane and all that. We just arrived at the main gate when suddenly two IS suits with pilots appeared before use.

"Tabane Shinonono surrender to us now." The one on the left said as she held a gun aimed at Clare.

"I'm not Tabane, that's my cousin!" Clare said as the two didn't budge from their spot.

"Don't play us as a fool Shinonono, we know that you are just pretending. Give up the act now, or you're little friend will be given a zap." The right one said as she pointed her gun at me! I took a step back as I heard her gun charge to fire. I looked at Clare to see despair in her eyes and she looked at me. I mouth no to her, even if she was truly Tabane, she was still my best friend.

"Fine have it your way then." The right one said as she shot my arm causing to fall down in pain.

Tears threatened to fall down my face while I held my arm which was throbbing angrily around a blackening round bump on it. Seeing no reaction from Clare/Tabane she the right one aimed at me again. I closed my eyes scared at the thought of being hit by that same blast again, but I felt something lay over me.

"NO! STOP!" I opened my eyes to see Clare/Tabane covering me with her body.

"I'll come with you, please don't hurt him." She told them as they smiled evilly and took her by the arms.

"Well it's nice to see you finally cooperating, but sadly we can't have the brat spilling his guts about this so, good bye boy!" The left on said as she shot me in the chest and my world went dark.

**Clare/Tabane's P.O.V.**

Today was going to be a bad day I thought as I walked out of the factory with Zack. The little guy really grew on me, like a two siblings I knew at home. Even though I shouldn't stay in one place for long, I stayed for nearly two years and today was the day I knew I would paid for it. I knew I shouldn't have stated her for as long as I did, but I couldn't do anything as I stared at Zack motionless body, my heart is frozen, tear streaming down my face, and time seemed to freeze as I stare.

'Why . . . why didn't I just leave after a few months? Was it because I cared more than I thought for Zack? Was it because of the fact that he made me feel normal, or was that because I was in my disguise? No that was it, he still stuck with me even though I lie about my identity and took a shot for me, and now gave his life for me . . .what do I do?' I thought as I gripped my head in confusion but a rough grip yanked at my arm and I stared at my captors.

"Come on Shinonono, I would really want to leave now be-" She never finished as a shot form a another IS struck her down I looked up and saw a few guards take my captors down, but I didn't really care about them. I slowly walked over to Zack's body and fell down to my knees. I heard a ambulance's siren race towards us and looked to see paramedic ran up to me and tried to move me.

"Miss, please I need to see if he's alright . . ." He said as he tried moving me from Zack's side, but I didn't move. Sighing he gently move Zack so he was lying on his back and cut open his shirt off so that he could look over the damage, but upon seeing where the blast hit, he didn't even bother and got up.

"Wait, where are you going? You have to help him!" I cried out as I grab his arm.

"It's pointless to take him with us as there's I can do nothing Miss the blast hit his heart, there is no saving him. At the most he has a few hours left; I predict that is when his heart will give up." He told me without looking at me. I let him go and stared at the ground in disbelief.

'Because of me . . . Zack is going to die . . . and there's nothing I can do, it's not like I could replace his heart-WAIT! I'm Tabane Shinonono! I can do something for him!' I thought as I began possessing an idea. I looked at the doctor that was leaving and I quickly ran to him.

"WAIT PARAMEDIC, I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU!" I shouted out to him and successfully stopped him from leaving and he looked at me as half of his body was still sticking out of the ambulance.

"Yes? Is there something you want? I told you already that there is no saving him." He told me as I shook my head.

"What if we replace his heart with a new one?" I asked as he thought about it.

"That could work, but there's no heart available for him to have." He told me as I quickly removed my wig and letting my auburn hair fall out revealing who I really was.

"Miss. Shinonono!" He said out in shock, was my disguise really that good? I just put a wig on and that's it.

"Why are you here?" He said as I reach into my pocket and pulled out a prototype IS Core since I'm always working on one.

"That doesn't matter; do you know anyone who can place this in him? I know it's just an IS Core, but I could rework it to function for, or help the heart!" I told him as his eyes widen.

"I know a guy who could, but can you really do that?!" He questioned in surprise as I nodded.

"It's not a complete one so I can still mess with it and change it so that it will continue Zack's life." I told him as he nodded; he looked over at the other paramedic.

"Hurry and follow me! We need to get the boy to the hospital now!" He said as they jumped out and ran to him with a stretcher. I watched them as they prepared to put him on the movable bed, but a voice stopped me.

"What's going on? Why is my son being moved into an ambulance? And why are you here Miss. Shinonono?" A voice asked as I turned and face my former boss Mrs. Sage, who was fairly tall about six feet and one inch and standing next to her was Mr. Sage, who wasn't anywhere near her height at all only reaching five foot five.

"Um well you see . . . it's just that you son may be dying and it may be my fault." I said nervously as Mrs. Sage's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She said with gritted teeth making me back up.

"I made a mistake of staying her too long, the guard named Clare, was me. I wanted to see how the IS were coming alone and once I met Zack I just . . . I don't know felt drawn to him and I didn't leave." I said as I held my hands behind my back and looked to the ground as I kicked at it making a little dust fly up.

"Then what happened?" She asked as I looked at her, but quickly looked away.

"A bit ago, some girls in ISs came and tried to take me, but when I denied being who I really was. They decided to threaten Zack, I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, but Zack told me no and he took a shot to the arm." I started explaining as I choked back tears.

"When I finally realized what happened and they were about to shoot him gain, I intervened and said I would go, but they lied about leaving him alone saying they didn't want him talking and shot him in the chest." I finished with tears free falling to the ground.

"What's going to happen to him now?" She asked me as I looked up to her.

"I'm hoping to save his life but pacing this inside him." I said as I held up the diamond shape object.

"An IS Core? How would that work?" Mr. Sage asked as I turned to him.

"The IS's Core is like the IS's heart, so I'm going to modify this core that I'm working on to help Zack's heart continue pumping his blood through his body, I mean it's the only what I can think of saving him and because of the blast he'll defiantly . . . die without something supporting his heart" I said as Mrs. Sage grab my arm and her face was hard.

"If he dies, you better never show your face hear again, understand Miss Shinonono? I don't care that you're the inventor the IS." She told me as she turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Miss. Shinonono, but my wife loves her children dearly, they're her greatest joy like they are to me." Mr. Sage told me as he went to catch up with his wife. I let out a breath of relief that I survived that encounter, I never knew someone to be as scary as Chifuyu.

"Excuse me Miss. Shinonono, we must hurry, Dr. Kin, the guy I know, is waiting for us." The paramedic said as I nodded as we got into the ambulance and left.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Darkness was all around me as I floated there I didn't know anything anymore, I didn't know who I was, I didn't know what I was. Only the darkness, I only knew that. Was I dead? If so how did I die? Was I even alive to begin with? I stared into the darkness when I brought up my hand and noticed that I could see through it. Was this it? I was no longer going to be with the darkness I know?

"Well aright then, I guess I'll fade." I said out loud as I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable, until a voice stopped me.

"Are you really going to give up that easily Zack?" It asked as my eyes shot open and noticed that it was no longer dark. Instead there was a bright open blue sky over a huge meadow with trees surrounding it.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud as giggling answered my question.

"A safe place Zack . . . where in your core." A voice answered, sounding like the one who asked me if I was really giving up easily. I looked around and saw a girl about my height and I'm guessing my age with long brown hair that covered her eyes.

"We're right here!" She said pointing to my chest were a soft glow was.

"What? How? Where is 'here'?" I asked as she giggled again before shaking her head.

"Sorry, but you need to remember who you are before you questions can be answered." She said fading form my sight.

"Wait, please help me!" I asked the girl as she chanted one word.

"Remember . . . Remember . . . Remember . . ." Each word growing softer than the last as I sighed and sat down and pondered on who I was as the area seemed to shift from day to night quickly, and before long I lost count as to how many times it did that before it hit me. I am Zack Sage a boy of eight years old, son of a manager and an operator of an IS factory and a sibling to two girls that go to the IS Academy. My only friend is Clar- Tabane Shinonono. I then remembered that I was shot in the chest by a IS pilot.

"I'm dead . . ." I realized as clapping echoed and the girl came back.

"Yes and no, it's a fact that you died but because of your friend, you're alive right now, she brought you back" The girls said as I nodded.

"How?" I asked as she once again pointed to the glow in my chest.

"What was Tabane known for?" She asked as I thought about it.

"She was the one responsible for creating the IS Cores, and only she knows the possibilities it has." I answered as she nodded.

"Yes, and because of that knowledge you were save. This glow is a IS Core redesign to fit inside you." The girl said as she explained why it was needed.

"That is also why I'm here, I am the IS Core, along with this entire place." She said as she spun around.

"Really?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yep, this is the IS Core keeping you alive." She said as I pondered over something.

"So are you really living?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I'm not sure if living is the right term, it's more like I'm an artificial being that only you can see." She said as I nodded again.

"Then what should I call you?" I asked as she looked surprise.

"Um . . . I don't know . . ." She said as I decided to give her a name.

"How about Clare, since Tabane isn't going to use it anymore, how about you have it?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I love it, thank you for my name. Sadly though, our talk ends here, it's time you awaken." She said as the IS Core world spun and I backed out. When I reopened my eyes, it startled a nurse checking me over. She jumped back in shock as she stared at me in disbelief.

"No way . . ." She whispered out as she continued to look.

"What?" I asked in a small scratch voice.

"We pronounced you dead . . . about a half an hour ago . . ." She said before her eyes widen and rushed back over to me and started messing with some of the machines, one of which I notice was to take my blood out. She turned it off and turned on a different one and we heard a steady beep coming from it. She stared hyperventilating and she rushed to the room door and opened it.

"DOCTOR!" The nurse shouted out and continued until a few doctors rushed into the room and noticed me. He oldest one of them mouth had dropped.

"I swear you were dead . . . I ran every test . . . twice . . . but here you are." He said quietly as I tilted my head at him.

"How long was I out? I asked as he regained himself and took a deep breath.

"You were out for nearly four months . . . and were pronounced dead about thirty minutes ago." He told me as he looked at his fellow doctors.

"Contact his family and try to get ahold of Miss. Shinonono. Tell them to come here immediately." He ordered as everyone but the old doctor rushed out.

**Well here's a new story! I don't remember if the IS Core was Shaped like a diamond for sure so I just assumed so. Also if this sounds familiar to another's, and think I stole his idea well, I got permission form said person to do so. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Four Months

**Chapter Two: Four Months**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Zack's P.O.V.**

'FOUR MONTHS?! There's no way that could be right, right?' I thought as the other doctors rushed out and I looked up and stared at the old doctor as he stared at me in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked snapping the old doctor out of his trance.

"Oh pardon me . . . I'm Dr. Trevor Templin, I'm the one who performed the emergency surgery on you." Trevor said as he chuckled.

"Where am I?" I asked as Trevor thought for a bit.

"You're still on the island you have been living on since you were born to Maria and Kevin Sage. This is the hospital in which you were born in." He told me as I nodded looked around.

"Can I speak with my mom?" I asked as the doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid not and many things have changed in the four months you've been out and many things happened." The doctor sighed out as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Trevor looked at me sadly.

"One of the US's ISs went haywire and ran amuck. Took many to take it down and because of it the US was put on probation, and kept from making the IS until further notice. So your parents were forced away and they went to live near the IS Academy." He told me as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Then what's here?" I asked as Trevor looked up.

"This is all that remains of the island, Miss. Shinonono managed to keep this place up to keep you from being moved, she cares an awful lot about you and checks on you nearly every day. Sadly thought after hearing that you passed away, she haven't really moved from a hospital room near here, I sent doctors to try to make contact with her in hopes she react several times, but maybe since you're came back she'll actually response." He said as I looked down.

"Alright then I'll leave the room to let you rest." Trevor said and he left me to my thoughts.

'Was Cl-Tabane really that torn up about my 'death', or is she just feeling guilty about it?' I wondered in my thoughts.

'I believe that she's really torn up about it. After all, she gave you an IS Core to survive' A voice echoed in my head, causing me to freak out a bit.

"Clare is that you?!" I asked surprised.

'Yeah it's me . . . but I'm actually surprise that you can hear me as well." Clare said as she suddenly appeared before me sitting on my legs.

"I can see you now!" I said as Clare started at me and blinked.

'No way . . .' She said as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Well we can worry about this later, I'm wondering what you said about an IS Core inside me?" I asked as Clare nodded.

'Yeah, an IS Core is inside you, attached to your heart, keeping you alive. Don't you remember me saying were in you core? I was talking about an IS Core that's connected to you.' Clare told me as I wondered about this.

"Maybe it did more than save me . . . maybe I can understand ISs now?" I questioned as Clare shrugged.

'No clue, I was only around four about a few years. I don't know much about IS Cores, so maybe I'm the only one with a consciousness since I'm connected to you.' Clare said as the door opened revealing a downed Tabane that had bunny ears attached to her head and a fancy looking dress on.

"You better not be lying to me Dr. Templin." Tabane said in a small and sad voice.

"Tabane?" I asked as her head shot up and her eyes landed on me.

"Zack . . .?" She asked as tears flooded her eyes.

"OH ZACKY!" She said as she rushed up and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"T-Tabane! Y-You are going to . . . kill me again!" I gasped out as she quickly let go.

"I'm sorry . . ." She said in a weak quiet voice.

"What's the matter Tabane?" I asked as she looked at me with a sad pained look.

"Why aren't you angry with me? I nearly got you killed out of my selfishness! You were killed because of me!" Tabane said as she sobbed into her hands.

"But Tabane . . . because of you I'm still alive, I think that it evens out don't you?" I told her as she looked up in shock.

"Really . . . you aren't mad?" She asked as I shook my head with a smile.

"No . . . how could I be so angry at my only friend and savor?" I asked as she burst into tears again and hugged me.

"OH THANK YOU ZACKY!" She cried out as I was beginning to suffocate me.

"OH NO! DON'T DIE AGAIN!" She shouted as she started hugging me again and it took three security guards to get her to stop as my world started gaining black dots.

**Maria's P.O.V. after being told about Zack's death**

'No . . . it can't be . . . I won't believe it!' I thought angrily with angry tears threating to fall down my face. I griped the phone in my hand hard.

"Maria . . . maybe it's a mistake? Maybe it's one of those things that the person seems dead but really isn't." My husband says trying to calm me down.

"Yeah . . . maybe you're right." I said taking deep breaths.

"Now come on, you need to get ready." Kevin told me as I nodded and went to get ready for the day of teaching about the IS. You see, after about two and half months, another US IS Factory's IS went nuts and ran amuck all around the world so as punishment, the US was revoked rights of the IS for an unknown amount of time. This caused the factories to be shut down and for the people working there to lose their jobs. I didn't know what to do . . . that is until that _woman_, Tabane Shinonono, managed to get me and my husband jobs in Japan. Me as an IS Academy instructor and my husband the school's mechanic for the ISs. She even managed to get us help to learn Japanese. She's just feeling guilty, she doesn't really care about Zack at all, is she did she wouldn't have let him die!

"Should we tell the girls?" Kevin asked as he finished getting dressed.

"I'm not sure . . . with the way their acting, I'm not sure if I even want to share anything with them." I said as he sighed.

"I understand they were a little too passive to Zack's condition, but they were always like that." He told me as I nodded. Our daughters were way beyond too passive when the subject was Zack. I still have no idea why that is . . . I'm sure they don't hate him do they?

"Stop worrying darling, I'm sure Natalie and Nicole will come around." Kevin said as he opened the door for me and let me to our vehicle, and soon enough we were boarding a train that would lead us to the IS Academy.

**Hours Later**

I glanced at the students and sighed, today wasn't fun, and in the end I didn't tell the girls about Zack's death and the day was almost over. I growled slightly at their neglect of their brother . . . they were supposed to be the big sisters who cared for their sibling and taught him right from wrong . . . but now it seems that they didn't care about whether they knew he was dead or not. Unfortunately he was gone now, but being without that knowledge doesn't seem to faze them on bit.

'I'm going to have a little talk with them soon . . .' I thought as a knock was at the door. I went to it and opened it and found Chifuyu Orimura standing there.

"What can I do for you Orimura?" I asked as she sighed.

"I got a message form my friend Tabane, for you." She said as I nodded, little did we know that once Tabane's name was mention everyone went quiet wanting to hear something about the maker of the IS.

"She still wishes to make amends with you-" Chifuyu stared but I cut her off.

"I don't care what she wishes; tell her I'll never forgive her." I said calmly as I was about to shut the door when a phrase stopped me.

"But it's more than that; she said that your son is still alive." She told me as I froze in place with disbelieving eyes wide open.

"No it couldn't be . . . could it?' I thought as I looked straight into her eyes.

"You better not be lying." I growled out as she shook her head.

"No I'm not, I was told by a Dr. Templin that he is in fact alive once again . . . it seems that whatever Tabane did to him brought him back and he is currently resting at the hospital on the IS Factory island you worked at." Chifuyu told me as nodded.

"I see . . . thank you for informing me about this." I told her as I went to sit down on my desk chair. I put my head in my hands as I sighed . . .

"What could that person have done to bring my child back?" I mumbled out as I tried to think of possible solutions.

"Mom . . ." A voice interrupted my thoughts, and looking up I found my girls looking at me.

"Yes . . . what's wrong? Also it's Mrs. Sage during school hours." I said to them as they nodded

"What did Miss. Orimura mean when Zack was alive again?" Natalie asked as I looked away, wondering if I should tell them or not.

"Well . . . maybe we should talk about this later?" I tried saying but Nicole didn't like that idea.

"HE'S OUR BROTHER, WE SHOULD KNOW IF HE"S ALRIGHT!" She shouted out and slamming her hands onto the desk starling the class, this little outburst made my eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Oh really, is that why you looked as if you couldn't care less when I told you Zack could be dead soon? Or maybe it's just because you want to celebrate his death? Give me a break; I know you two don't enjoy your brother being around much, so acting like you are wonderful caring big sisters isn't going to help much." I told them as they looked away; they had nothing to say to that

"It doesn't mean we hate him . . ." Natalie whispered as I sighed.

"School's almost over, I'm going to contact the doctor about Zack, if you really do care about him come to the house." I said as they nodded.

Trevor's P.O.V.

'I'm getting too old for this nonsense.' I thought as Tabane Shinonono was currently asking me if some of the staff will accompany her to her home, while we stood in another room as to not disturb Zack while he slept.

"But please! I may be a genius, but I'm not a doctor! I need some people with medical experience!" She whinedas I rubbed my forehead.

"Okay, say I agree to go with you, I need at least another doctor and about three nurses to help if I have to do something to his heart." I told her as she nodded.

"I find some!" She said as she was about to leave when I stopped her.

"It's not that easy, they have families as well, they can't just drop what they're doing and leave!" I said as she sighed, in true I really did wish to help her and Zack, but by myself I don't have the capability to do so.

"I could help . . . and I know someone who could help" A small voice said as I turn and found Samantha Heathway a recently new nurse and the one who shouted when Mr. Sage awoke.

"Really Mindy, you will?" I asked she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have any family besides my mom and I'm sure she won't mind." She said as Tabane jump in joy.

"Yay! Now we just need two more nurses and another doctor!" She said clapping her hands together.

"I also have another doctor with me." Samantha said as went out and came back in with Dr. Mary Heathway who was her mother.

"Oh right I forgot your mother was a doctor here, it must be due to my my old age." I said as I smiled at her

"Great, now where can I find two other nurses?" Tabane said wondering aloud.

"I do know two nurses that I could ask to help, but I'm not sure if they will." Mary said as Tabane nodded at her and Mary left. I crossed my arms and sighed as we waited.

'I wonder why Tabane really needs us.' I thought and decided to voice that question.

"Well as I said before I'm a genius, not a doctor, so just in case the IS Core in Zack malfunction, I'll have some people, who know what they're doing, help me in replacing it." She said as I nodded.

'So . . . she cares for Zack, well more than I thought she did.' I thought as Mary came back into the room with a boy and a girl.

"Well I got one of the nurses to help and I found a Paramedic willing to help. Everyone this is Mark Lancer, and Holly Nightingale." She said as I smiled at my old friend Mark and noticed Tabane's eyes widen

"Hey you're the paramedic who help me bring Zack her!" She said happily as Mark chuckled nervously.

"Well I didn't want to be a jerk and allow a kid to lose a chance at life." He said as she smiled at his statement and then turned to Samantha

"Well aright . . . but I got to know, how come you are so young?" Tabane asked as Mary answered for her daughter.

"Since we couldn't have anyone come to the island and I didn't know many people yet, I had difficulties raising her myself and keeping this job, my boss allowed me to bring her with me to work, and then other nurses taught her different things and soon enough she was on the level of a certified nurse so my boss gave her a part-time job and she been working here since." Mary explained as I added something, that I didn't realize tied Samantha to Zack.

"So in short she's about a sixteen year old nurse." I summed up as Tabane smile grew.

"Well . . . that's good to know." She said as she led us out of the room and to the door leading back into the one Zack was sleeping in.

"Tell the rest of the staff that they may leave now and I'll inform the US Government that they may have their island back. So grab anything you think will be important, and then meet up at Zack's room from there I'll take everyone to my home." Tabane said as she entered the room, leaving us to go prepare.

**It's all done and hope you didn't mind the changes in point of views.**


	3. News

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I'm sure you're a bit disappointed in the fact that this is not a chapter, and no this story isn't going to be abandoned. I just wish to redo it and they will replace the chapters of the old one. To tell if the chapter is renewed, it will say renewed in capital letters at the beginning of the chapter. Until then, see you later!**


End file.
